


Washing Hair

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is so sweet, Casts, F/M, Hair, Reader has a cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: After your little accident, and the result of that, you're unable to wash your hair yourself. Thankfully, Bruce is there to help.





	Washing Hair

You stood in the bathroom, pouting. Your dominant arm as in a cast after an accident earlier this week. You wanted to wash your hair, but the cast wasn't supposed to get wet, and you couldn't move your hand. You could probably was your hair with the other hand, but that would just be nerve wrecking. And you would probably hurt yourself even more somehow. You had considered asking Natasha for help, but she seemed busy enough already. Tony would probably use this situation to look at your body thoroughly, so he was out. Steve was a true gentleman, but he would be too embarrassed to touch you whilst you were naked. Thor would just break your skull, you didn't even consider him. Clint would have been perfect, but he was currently out on a mission. 

That left Bruce, but the scientist would be too afraid to hurt you. He was adorable really, but you were desperate. You pulled out your phone, dialling his number. He picked up after a few rings. "Hello? (YN) do you need any help?" He sounded concerned. God, he was just too sweet. "Yeah, actually. I want to wash my hair, but it would be too difficult with the cast. Can you help me?" You could hear coughing from the other end. "... sure. Are you in your bathroom?" You affirmed. "I'll be there in a second!" He was talking very fast, you barely understood what he had said. And he turned off his phone. Perfect. Now you just had to wait for him. 

Whilst you waited you ran the bath, stripped down to your underwear and put everything you needed beside the tub. A knock sounded from the door. "Come in!", you called. Bruce hurried into the room, his face red. He only seemed to redden more when he saw your half naked form. You motioned to the tub and he nodded in understanding before turning around. You undressed completely and got into the warm water, sighing at the comforting feeling. "You can turn back around now.", you murmured, cheeks reddening. Maybe it wasn't that much of a good idea to get him of all people. 

Bruce stood awkwardly beside the tub. "What do you want me to do?" He was fiddling nervously. You turned so your back was facing him, careful about your cast. "Can you please was my hair?" Nothing happened for a moment, and you wondered if he changed his mind, but then gentle hands started to touch your head. Circular motions relaxed you even further. Damn, he was really good at this. You hummed, smiling slightly. "How is it with the cast?", Bruce asked. You sighed, glancing over at the material. "Difficult. Annoying even. I can't do anything right now." He chuckled, petting your hair. You could just fall asleep now. 

Well, as much as the cast sucked, it had one advantage. Bruce was really good at washing hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
